


Through the rabbit hole

by Giantfanboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantfanboy/pseuds/Giantfanboy
Summary: sometimes, being with an archangel, or any angel for that matter, feels like your being sent down the rabbit hole. This is especially true if you are in love with said angel





	Through the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT OVER 100 HITS ON MY LAST WRITING AND I'M VERY HAPPY

There are moments in my life when I would just love to say "I don't think we're in Kansas any more toto" but considering I don't have a dog, I'll just have to settle with wonderland. I'm not saying that wonderland isn't accurate though, it definitely is when I'm with lucifer. It feels like I've jumped straight down the rabbit hole and there's no way to escape it. I love that feeling though, it's weird because with anyone else I would hate this feeling. The feeling of being in a place that I've never been and being lost, but with lucifer I love that feeling because I know that he's with me. He makes me feel safe, something that I don't normally feel with any of the friends that I've made on this crazy adventure of life, or even my brother, who's protected me through the good and bad. If I could stay with him forever I definitely would, but I know I couldn't of I wanted to because I need to protect people, help my brother, and most importantly do research because at this point there is no way dean would be able to do any of the work that i do researching the monsters we hunt. Sometimes o wish that Dean would let lucifer stay at the bunker but considering he already gave him a chance and hates him with a fiery passion I have a feeling that he won't be able to stay for a while. Although I understand I don't think it's fair considering Ketch is allowed in the house and I don't like him very much since he hurt mom. Mom doesn't like it either but Dean begged and pleaded with us so we had to allow it.


End file.
